


Feel the Sting

by vissy



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy





	Feel the Sting

“Ze-eke. You _know _what I want for my birthday.”

“Case, I’d do just about anything for you. But that?”

“Oh, fuck you very much, Meatloaf.”

“Hey!”

“Just once I want to fuck _you_, okay? My dick. Your ass. I think I deserve this. You owe me. I can’t believe I save the goddamned planet and your ass is still off-limits.”

“Dude, that was over two years ago, and you still want to use it for leverage?”

“Zeke. I’m twenty years old today. It’s _significant_, man. I’m not a teenager anymore. Don’t you think it’s about time I lost my virginity?”

“Case, I devirginised you two years ago. What more do you want?”

“Don’t be obtuse. You know what I mean.”

“You’re so cute when you’re pompous.”

“Dude, using the word ‘pompous’ makes you pompous.”

“Hey, it’s turning you on, isn’t it?”

“Zeke, would you put my dick down. I’m in charge tonight.”

“…”

“Stop fucking sniggering, okay? I’m serious.”

“I can’t help it. You’re so cute when you’re in charge.”

“I thought I was cute when I’m pompous.”

“Case, you’re just plain cute, all right? There’s nothing about you that’s uncute. Even your stupid hair.”

“I do not have stupid hair! Do you have to be so fucking immature?”

“Would you stop hitting me? Jeez, do you want my ass or not? As seductions go, this sucks.”

“Oh, shut up. Variety is good for a relationship, okay?”

“Whatever, man. I’m just sayin’, it’s unnatural. Have you noticed the whole asymmetry of our couplehood? I mean, it’s obvious who’s got top bunk here. I do the fucking. You do the spreading.”

“I’m starting to think the romance has gone out of our couplehood.”

“Aw, don’t sulk, Case. I’m letting you have your way with me, aren’t I?”

“Not so far.”

“Hey, I have penetration issues, okay?”

“And you think I don’t? But I still take it from _you _all the time, don’t I?”

“Yeah, and you love it. Such a cute little slut…”

“Zeke, would you get the fuck off me! God, you can be such a selfish prick sometimes.”

“Okay, okay! Can we just get the fuck on with it already?”

“Well, how do you want to do it? Full frontal?”

“No way, dude. I’m going hands and knees.”

“Doggy style, huh? Gotta say, I’m surprised.”

“Surprised? Case, if I have to look at your face while you’re fucking me, I’ll get the giggles.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing, man. C’mon then, on your hands and knees.”

“So cute…”

“Jesus.”

“What?”

“Um. You just look really hot like that.”

“You only just noticed how hot I am?”

“No, but you’re just looking _especially _hot right now. Jesus.”

“Hey, careful! Cold hands!”

“Dude, you’ve got the biggest zit on your ass. Hang on, I just want to give it a squeeze…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…yee-owtch!”

“Shit! You got me in the eye! Shit!”

“Serves you right for torturing me.”

“Shit, I can hardly see. Dude, that was disgusting.”

“I can’t believe squeezing my zit actually made you harder. You’re such a perve, Case.”

“Hey, eyes front! I’m in…”

“…charge here, yeah, I _know_. You don’t have to smack me.”

“…”

“Fuck!”

“Distracted you, didn’t it?”

“Dude, if you just stuck a pus-covered finger up my ass, I’m gonna be pissed. ‘Cause that’s just wrong.”

“For fuck’s sake, Zeke, it’s your own pus from your own ass cheek. Besides, I wiped it off on the sheet. That’s just lube you can feel. Shit, the zit wasn’t _that _big. Get over yourself.”

“It feels weird.”

“It’s the same wet we always use. What is fucking wrong with you?”

“I don’t know. It feels different from this angle. Gross.”

“Don’t be such a wimp.”

“Maybe you should be using a rubber. I’ve seen your fingernails. All gnawed and grubby.”

“Dude, what do you think your ass is? The Pristine fucking Chapel?”

“I think you mean Sistine. And yes, my ass is a fine work of art. Philistine.”

“You’re lucky I’m not giving you an enema. Okay, that’s two fingers now.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“Case, why do you keep rubbing my back?”

“It’s supposed to be soothing.”

“You’re annoying the fuck out of me.”

“Oh.”

“Fuck. What’s that?”

“There?”

“Uh-huh.”

“That would be your prostate.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You like that?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Really?”

“It’s making me feel weird.”

“Good weird?”

“No. Like I want to hurl weird.”

“Oh. That’s strange. I always like that. What about this?”

“Fuck, Case, would you quit fucking around back there and fuck me already?”

“I’m just trying to make things easier! Jeez.”

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“I don’t know. I was pretty excited about this at first but your lack of enthusiasm is making my enthusiasm kinda lack.”

“Liar.”

“You’re right. You’re still fucking hot, even when you’re whining.”

“Well, don’t come yet. We’ve got this far. You may as well jam it inside me.”

“Such a romantic. Shit, you look good. All straining and sweaty and sexy…”

“Case, you sound so dreamy right now.”

“You get all blotchy…”

“Okay, stop with the dreamy and get on with it.”

“Maybe I should go get my camera.”

“Fuck!”

“Just kidding.”

“Fuck, that hurts!”

“Oh, man.”

“Jesus H. Christ!”

“Zeke, you said I could jam it in. Oh, man.”

“Fuck. I could really use one of those chocolate-flavoured laxatives right now…”

“Oh, man.”

“…gentle relief of blockage, oh _fuck_, Casey!”

“Jeez, you’re tight. So fucking good.”

“Fuck.”

“I can’t believe we’ve been fucking for two years and you’ve never let me do this before. You are the suckiest boyfriend.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re a lousy fucking lay. Shit, be _careful_! That hurts!

“Baby.”

“Fuck.”

“Would you shut up? It’s my…unh…birthday…I can do as I…unh…like.”

“Jesus, you sound like you’re having a fucking asthma attack. Fuck.”

“I’m trying to…ngh…concentrate…”

“God, we should’ve just…_fuck_…backburnered this until your twenty-first.”

“…ngh…uh…uh…unh…”

“Fuck.”

“…”

“Is it over?”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“Zeke? Are you giggling?”

“Um. No?”

“You prick.”

“Two minutes, Case. You wait two years and you last less than two minutes?”

“Tell me you didn’t actually check the time.”

“Well, I didn’t have much else to do.”

“You didn’t come, did you?”

“Sorry, Case. I couldn’t manage more then a semi at best.”

“Jeez, that’s depressing.”

“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself. You did pretty good for a first-timer.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did! I mean, you’re not bleeding or anything. Maybe a little red.”

“What are you talking about? I’m sore as fuck.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Jeez. I give him my ass. He gives me a pen.”

“If that’s a crack about my dick size…”

“Case, I love your dick. It’s like my second favourite dick in the entire world. And that’s a lot of dicks.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“So, did you want to fuck me now?”

“Hell, no. I’m gonna go soak my sore ass in the tub for a few hours.”

“Oh. Can I come with?”

“Yeah, why not. It’s not like you take up much space.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re so cute when you pout.”

“Just wait’ll my twenty-first…”


End file.
